harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przyjęcie w 500-tną rocznicę śmierci Sir Nicholasa
Przyjęcie w 500-tną rocznicę śmierci Sir Nicholasa (ang. Five Hundred Deathday Party of Sir Nicholas) — przyjęcie, które duch Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington odprawił 31 października 1992 roku w lochach Hogwartu, w 500-etną rocznicę swojej śmierci. Uczestniczyli w nim: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger oraz duchy zaproszone i przybyłe na tą okoliczność. 31 października 1992 roku mały|295x295px|Przyjęcie Duchów w lochach Hogwartu W Wigilię Wszystkich Świętych Harry, Ron i Hermiona nie wybierają się na ucztę do Wielkiej Sali, lecz idą do lochów, do Sali Przyjęcia Śmierci na przyjęcie z okazji 500-nej rocznicy śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. Obecność Harry'ego oraz jego przyjaciół – jedynych żywych ludzi na przyjęciu – Prawie Bezgłowy Nick odbiera z dużym wzruszeniem, gdyż jest to dla niego duże wyróżnienie W sali panuje wielki chłód, a salę rozświetla niebieskie blade światło, bijące od świec i wielkiego żyrandola zawieszonego nad zgromadzonymi gośćmi. W przyjęciu bierze udział kilkuset duchów, którzy na tę okoliczność przybyli z różnych stron Anglii. Są też duchy mieszkające na codzień w murach Hogwartu. Zgromadzonym na parkiecie gościom, przygrywa 30-osobowa orkiestra wyposażona w piły i usadowiona na okrytym kirem podwyższeniu. Stoły zastawione są zgniłym jedzeniem o przykrym zapachu. Potrawy są okryte czarnym aksamitem i nie ma nic jadalnego. Na torcie w kształcie grobu (zjadanym przez pleśń), widnieje napis: „31 października 1492 zmarł Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington”. . Hermiona spostrzega Jęczącą Martę, ducha straszącego w toalecie na drugim piętrze i chce się oddalić niezauważona. Opowiada o niej z niechęcią Harry'emu i Ronowi, co podsłuchuje Irytek. Mały psotnik woła Jęczącą Martę, której na ucho streszcza co o niej opowiadała Gryfonka. Hermionie jest głupio i próbuje zachować pozory. Udaje, że cieszy się na widok Marty i że ta bardzo ładnie wygląda. Wszystko psuje Irytek wyjawiając duchowi dziewczyny, że Hermiona się z niej wysmiewa. Marta przywołuje różne przezwiska, którymi ją tytułują uczniowie, oddala się łkając. Wszystko na oczach rozbawionego i triumfującego Irytka. mały|278x278px|Orkiestra grająca na piłach Na przyjęcie przybywa Sir Patryk wraz z innymi kompanami- myśliwymi bez głów na swych rumakach. Nie okazują onispecjalnego szacunku solenizantowi. Sir Patryk zsiada z konia i unosi wysoko swą głowę rękami, by lepiej przyjrzeć się gościom (ku uciesze innych gości). Dostrzega Harry'ego i jego przyjaciół i jego głowa z wrażenia upada na podłogę. Nick próbuje przyciągnąć uwagę gości - wchodzi na podest i zaczyna przemówienie - ale na próżno. Wszyscy są pochłonięci wygłupami SIr Patryka, który wraz z innym kompanami gra w hokeja, swoją własną głową. Harry, Ron i Hermiona, przemarznięci i glodni, korzystają z okazji by się ulotnić. Potrawy "W drugim końcu lochu był długi stół (...). Na ładnych srebrnych półmiskach leżały długie zgniłe ryby, na tacach piętrzyły się spalone na węgiel ciasteczka, był również gulasz z podróbek baranich, w którym roiło się od robaków, wielki kawał sera pokryty zieloną pleśnią, a na honorowym miejscu leżało olbrzymie szare ciasto w kształcie grobu, na którym widniał napis ze smołowatego lukru: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington Zmarł 31 Października 1492 roku" * gulasz z podróbek baranich * ser pokryty zieloną pleśnią * zgniłe ryby (łososie) * spalone ciasteczka * Rocznicowy tort w kształcie grobu Lista gości mały|252x252px|Obszarpaniec w łańcuchach tańczy z damą * Jęcząca Marta * Krwawy Baron * Sir Patryk Delaney-Podmore * Pozostali jeźdźcy z drużyny Sir Patryka * tuzin zwiewnych rumaków * Gruby Mnich * Jęcząca Wdowa * Irytek * Szara Dama * Więzień z rękami zakutymi w łańcuchy * Rycerz z wystającą z głowy strzałą * Grupa smutnych zakonnic * Muzycy z orkiestry * Korpulentny duch - próbował on przejść przez stół z otwartymi szeroko ustami i skosztować łososia * Harry Potter * Hermiona Granger * Ron Weasley Zobacz też mały|243x243px * Prawie Bezgłowy Nick * Sala Przyjęcia Śmierci * Noc Duchów Ciekawostki * Scena przyjęcia duchów została całkowicie wycięta z filmu Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic. * Jest to 500-etna rocznica śmierci sir Nikolasa, a skoro akcja dzieje się w 1992 roku, to łatwo policzyć, że niefortunna egzekucja (ścięcie głowy) i śmierć Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka miała miejsce w 1492 roku. * Data 31 października jest smutną okolicznością zarówno dla Sir Nicholasa, jak i dla Harry'ego - tego dnia w 1981 roku zginęli jego rodzice z rąk Voldemorta. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Pottermore Kategoria:Noc Duchów en:Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington's five-hundredth Deathday Party fr:Anniversaire de mort de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington